


The Man of the Hour

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Man of the Hour

Severus knew Potter wanted to speak to him. After twenty-odd owls and a note from Narcissa, Severus finally relented.

The clock struck one and Severus realised his palms were sweating. Was it too late to refuse to see the boy?

"Professor?"

Severus turned and saw a grown man standing at his office door—for surely Harry Potter was no longer a boy.

"I've brought your memories," Potter said as he held out the phial. "I don't know how to thank you." Their fingers brushed and Severus felt Potter's magic reaching out to him.

"You may start by calling me Severus."


End file.
